Drifters: Fresh Blood
by Avalon2777
Summary: Transported to a new continent in this strange world, the Drifters arrive to find a second chance to right past wrongs. As they gather to gain power, knowledge, and resources, they are being hunted by the new Ends that seek to destroy not only them, but the world.
1. Chapter 1

_September 8, 1776_

The stomping of tired men filled the air as the Revolutionary Army proceeded to Manhattan Island. General Washington was desperate at this point, he needed intelligence. If the American army fought against the British now, the fight for independence would be lost.

Eventually they reached Manhattan, a small town, but still more important to the cause as the soldiers began to stop and rest.

Washington took the meeting hall building, a simple two story, numerous windows, and dead center of the small town.

A soldier was standing in front of the meeting hall building, a man with his blue and red jacket along with his work shirt inside, though the whiteness brought out the dirt. His trousers were even more dirty because of the marching.

The man approached the temporary HQ and looked at the wooden door before entering it discreetly. A hall greeted him with a few guards standing by a door into a room. Only Washington and his most trusted officers were inside. The soldier could overhear the arguments, but he could not enter the planning room because of the guards standing by.

"We need to wait to let Howe slip up. We are not in the best shape to fight the British Army!" An officer voiced as the man heard a slam on hard wood.

"This is not the time to wait, patience has its limits. We cannot determine if Howe will slip up, there is no way of knowing where General Howe will make his mistake."

The man from earlier approached the door before the guards eyed him questionably.

"Who are you, state your rank, boy."

The man in question saluted before stating his rank.

"7th Regiment from Connecticut, Lieutenant Nathan Hale, sir." He stated while one of them nodded his head at the mention of the regiment.

"Connecticut Regiment, you've seen some action in Long Island, haven't you, boy?" The guard grinned as Hale seemed to inspect the man. There was considerable amount of dirt and blood on the man's blue and red uniform.

"Not as much as you, sir." Hale stated in a respectful tone before turning to his attention to the voices behind the door. "Sir, I wish to enter and volunteer for my country…if the General needs assistance, I'll help."

"We must confiscate your musket and pistol, Lieutenant, protocol established by the general. You can keep your officer's sword, I doubt you could do anything with it inside with all of them having swords." The guard stated before Nathan handed over his standard musket and pistol before the other guard opened it up for him.

Nathan entered, seeing the nice room of the building. It adorned pictures on the wall, detailing either the nature of the colonies or the victories in the last war. A large table was present in the middle, a few men including Washington himself, stood around with a few maps of New York and Manhattan Island.

"General Washington?" Nathan Hale announced his arrival as the officers' bickering halted with a new person. Washington looked at the soldier as he was called.

"Who are you, son?" Washington asked seeing as how Hale was only twenty-one. He was relatively young for a soldier in this army. But, Washington still showed him respect for serving his country.

"Lieutenant Nathan Hale, 7th Regiment of Connecticut, General Washington!" He soon saluted him, Washington was his idol, a figure that he would gladly follow. He looked up to Washington completely humble with meeting him.

"What is a Lieutenant doing here? What do you want, farm boy?" One officer said as they were meeting and this Hale had interrupted.

Hale licked his dry lips as he mustered enough to say something. "Sir…I wish to aid you in any way possible. I heard your shouting sir. If there is anything I can do…I'll volunteer immediately." Hale boldly stated as he heard the officers whispering before Washington approached Nathan.

"Lieutenant Hale, what do you know of spies?" Washington asked before the officers began to mutter again.

Hale raised an eyebrow before looked at the General. "Sir, a spy is a- "

"Drop the formalities, just call me Washington or George." The General stated with a chuckle, finding it quite amusing. The leader of the Revolution didn't want to be called by honorific names.

"A spy, Washington, is someone who gathers intelligence and delivers it back to the one who assigned them the mission." Nathan said as he felt a chill run up his spine as he remembered what they did with spies. "And…. they hang spies because it is an illegal way of waging war." He said, looking at Washington to see if he was satisfied.

"Yes, Mr. Hale, but we are going to break several rules of warfare. We are outnumbered, out-manned, and severely outgunned. Morale is low now, and we are blind." Washington began to move as the officers seemed to just follow him with their eyes.

"The British think we are nothing more than unruly colonists and they underestimate us." Washington looked back at Hale and the officers. "I'm not going to fight the British on their terms. They are on our home, the home that we fought over. Those boys out there in this town are men who went out of their way to fight for their country."

Washington approached the map as he looked down at New York. "We're going to play dirty, spies for intelligence, and the men," Washington eyed an officer. "will shoot officers. They will shoot on sight. If an officer falls that is a sound victory."

The General turned to Hale once again. "But we need to know where they are going to be. Nathan Hale, you will be volunteering to be the colonies' spy for the cause. I hope you know the consequences of what you are volunteering for. If you are caught, you will be hung."

Nathan gripped his neck as if he was imagining the feeling of the noose around his neck while he faltered slightly before there was like a light emitting from Washington as if the heavens were opening to him. He felt inspired, more willing to go through this. Nathan wanted to prove to Washington he was no simple farm boy from Connecticut and that his love for his country would be felt.

"I'll take it." He stated as he looked at the officers and Washington.

"Good." Washington said before an officer spoke up to this.

"You are not a spy, Lieutenant, if this is some bid for rank or award, I say this is a horrible job for it." The officer said. "There are different ways of rising or getting a medal."

Nathan thought about it for a few seconds, pausing as he stood near the window, looking at the little town of Manhattan, the soldiers, women, and children there, and it was his duty to protect his country.

"I am not influenced by the expectation of a promotion or some simple award. I wish to be useful to my country and any job that is done for that cause is righteous. I thank you, General Washington, for this opportunity." Nathan said.

Another officer spoke up. "You will be deployed to New York and spy on the British. Report back with a pigeon bird, we cannot risk them tracing you back to the camp."

"Sir, yes, sir." Hale said before he looked over at Washington and saluted before leaving the room finally. The officers looked at Washington before the one who spoke up on the suspicion of Hale doing this for promo spoke up again with a rather true statement.

"General Washington, you know that the mission is suicide…. you're using him, aren't you?" The General walked to the window before nodding his head.

"He wanted to be useful, you heard the kid, Nathan Hale wanted to serve his country. He may have had the punishment in his head, but his heart told him he needed to serve his country. If only there were more men in this army like Nathan Hale."

"Let us continue, gentlemen."

 _September 22, 1776, New York City_

Nathan Hale had been caught so easily slipping out of New York. He had no contacts or resources other than a diploma. His passion and determination was not enough as he felt the rope around him. He was surrounded by the British as he looked around.

A British officer approached Hale. "Any last words, Captain Hale… before we hang you for breaking the rules of warfare?"

"I wish to have one more life…to give to my country." Hale said but in the back of his mind he wanted to do more, he wished to give more information to Washington. Had he not been caught, Hale would have wanted to do his best.

His eyes looked out at the rising sun, it was the morning. The farm house nearby was where he had stayed while looking out at the nice scenery of his country. He looked at the British officers there for the hanging before breathing slowly.

 _"I need….to get this to Washington…all the information I had…where Howe is…. all the details of my journey even if they weren't the best…..I want to be useful."_

"Do it." The British hangman was alerted to hang the spy before they kicked the stand that Nathan was standing on to keep him breathing.

As Hale stared down at the trap door below his mind continued to race with ideas of getting back to Washington with the intelligence.

Suddenly he was dropped but before the noose could snap his neck, he found himself in a hallway. He looked around startled as he landed here.

"Where am I?"

A desk was in front of him, a man with glasses looking up from his newspaper before putting it down to look at the man.

"Who are you?!" Hale yelled at the man, where was he, was he a British soldier too or a hangman. "Answer me, please!" He asked before watching the man begin to write something down.

Hale looked around seeing all these doors leading to somewhere. He breathed before feeling a vacuum begin to suck him into a door. "Let me go! I need to get the information to Washington damn it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A New World

Hale opened his eyes as he felt his body crashed onto the ground full of grass and dirt. He groaned, feeling as though he went through a tough fight or a long marathon. He slowly stood up, fixing his clothes that he had died in.

He looked down to see his clothes that had adorned him when he died, nothing but a shirt and white work pants. Nathan moved his hands to his neck as he began to recall what had happened.

He was hung, there was no doubt, as he ran his fingers through his neck before looking at his surroundings.

"Where am I? This…. this isn't New York." He said aloud, his eyes looking at the grassland surrounded by a forest as he wondered if he may have simply been spared from hanging.

He took a few steps forward; the grass was at his knees as the sound of the wind blowing the grass could be heard and Hale was reminded of home. He soon had an idea, his face perking up as he knew this could potentially be New York.

"I must have been spared! There's no other way!" He echoed it out as he seemed rather enthusiastic, being able to present Washington with information to help the cause.

"I have to find civilization…" He was presented with so many paths but no guarantee of finding an inn or a house. The man circled around as if wondering which position to pick before finally choosing a path, down a direction into the trees.

Nathan Hale ran towards the forest as he entered nature's embrace. Suddenly he stopped as one tree seemed to be larger than the other, a house within a tree with a single window and a wooden door on it. The bark seemed to be strong and there was surrounding grass around it as if to hide it.

He slowly approached it as he soon knocked on the door, wondering if there was someone inside. "Hello? Hello?!" He yelled as he tried to find someone and why they would live in a house within a tree.

Nathan placed his hand before opening it up and suddenly found himself stepping into a large living room as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The room was far bigger than the tree, yet it here it was.

Nathan, at first, walked out before closing the door. He wondered why the door was open before once again entering, closing the door to find the same room.

He questioned why this was even possible, was it some simple visual illusion. It had to be, he denied, there was no way a room this size could be in this tree.

After pushing off the thought of how it was viable, he took notice of the room, a living room with a bed, a table for what seemed to be eating and against the wall with chairs, and then a weapons rack. Hale was interested as he grew closer to the weapons rack, again curious on the weapons displayed. None of them were muskets, yet all were melee weapons.

There were at least seven different weapons, ranging from spears to swords. Yet he found that one was missing as he ran his finger through where it belonged.

Suddenly, he felt steel against his neck as his head slowly turned to look behind him as a figure was there with a sword right to his neck.

The first thing he noticed was the pale skin that the woman like figure had along with raven hair going down to her waist. Her clothing seemed foreign, barbaric, as if created with nothing but cloth and string. However, the last thing he noticed was the pointed ears.

Hale heard her foreign tongue as he simply raised his hands up in the air, he didn't know what to do in this situation, because he lacked a sword and she had the impression he was a thief.

"Excuse me, miss, I didn't mean to intrude…." He stated, but it seemed she began to retract the sword from his neck. She seemed to understand the meaning of the words but not the words themselves.

She grabbed him before taking him to the table with chairs and forcing him into the seat as she still had the sword pointing towards him. The pale skinned woman asked something and Hale could only raise his shoulders and hands in not knowing what she was saying.

"Drifter?" She suddenly asked in English before Hale had his eyes open in surprise as she seemed to speak something of English, yet he didn't understand what that meant.

"I don't know." He said, yet she didn't know what he said before Hale clarified with his shrug and questioning look.

There was silence after that, Hale looking at her red eyes that he had forgotten she had. She seemed to be a nice woman, seeing as though he wasn't dead again. Hale was thankful for the woman and owed it to her to make it up for her.

Hale began to think on what he has seen, a room that is stuffed within a tree, and a woman who lives in it with her pointy ears. This was not New York anymore, but something far more foreign. Nathan had to understand her as well, he couldn't speak to her if whatever she said was nothing more than rabble to him.

Nathan leaned against the chair as he was not sure what to do now, but he needed a name for this woman. He cleared his throat before getting her attention.

"What is your name?" He asked before pointing at her. "Name….name….name?"

Nathan sighed in disappointment as he couldn't even figure out her name as he rubbed his temples. There was no possible way for him to have a conversation with this woman. His eyes drawn on her task, making some type of food with bread and some chicken. He raised an eyebrow before noticing she made two strips of chicken within loafs of bread.

She went over and put one on a plate before walking over, rudely passing it down onto the table in front of him. Her red eyes glared at him before going over to the what seemed to be a makeshift kitchen.

Nathan sighed as he buried his face in his hands. "This is not New York…."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Visitor

 _A House Within a Tree_

Hale grabbed onto the bread containing the chicken as he bit into it and found the taste to be quite nice as he could feel the woman's eyes on him. Her red eyes never left his face as if wondering if he was going to attack her.

She had already eaten her chicken sandwich rather quickly as if to make sure she wouldn't be caught off guard, Nathan thought, but he didn't mind that. He was thankful he was being fed.

" _ **If only I had some new clothes."**_

Nathan thought as he finished his sandwich and gave her a thumb up to signify it was good. She seemed to recognize that gesture as she smiled a bit at that before soon turning into a sour look as her eyes narrowed at him.

She said something foreign, as if it was like she was trying to deduce something and bringing up something. He picked out only the English words such as "Drifters" and "Octobrists" which made him more confused.

The woman smirked as she pointed her pale index finger at him as she spoke again before crossing her arms and leaning against her chair as she seemed to wait. It seemed to be a few minutes or so before a knock on the door was heard.

The woman grinned as she stood up before pointing at him to stay from what Nathan could tell before she opened the door and what it came next surprised him.

A girl in an all-white uniform entered as she began to speak as she looked around before noticing the man and pointing to him. She soon approached Nathan as he was really confused on how such a little girl was here and why.

"Uh…. what in the name of god?" He asked, "Why are you wearing such short pants?!"

The girl raised an eye brow as she was standing before him as she began to open a bag she had brought before finding some type of paper before slapping him with it.

"There you go, one language translator!" A young voice popped into Nathan's ears as he recovered from the slap but looked still shocked.

"What…. what….how?" He looked at the short girl as he was in disbelief.

"Can he hear me now?" The woman from before, who spoke in a native tongue, said. Nathan couldn't believe it, it was as if it was magic.

"What did you put in that chicken sandwich?!" Nathan Hale asked as he was simply stunned. "Did you poison me with that chicken? I knew I shouldn't have eaten it with you looking at me the entire time!"

"I didn't poison you with my cooking! You're the one who barged into my home and was looking at my weapon stash!" She argued back as she growled. "You are some Drifter, aren't you?!"

"Yes, you are…. a Drifter." The young girl said as she looked up while crossing her arms, looking up at Nathan with a smile. "What's your name, Drifter?"

"My name….my name is Nathan Hale, Captain of General Washington's army from the United States." He proclaimed as the short girl merely sighed.

"I don't really know who that is, but I'm glad there's a Drifter in these parts. My name is Shroud…. you can pronounce that name, right?" The young girl began to sit on the chair that was left unoccupied with the other woman away around the kitchen area.

"Shroud? What kind of name is that?" Nathan shook his head before just simply nodding his head. "What about her?" He pointed over at the woman. "What…. what is she?" He whispered that last part, she was not human from those ears, or was she?

"She's a Night Elf, Driftie." Shroud rolled her eyes as she looked at her. "Jill can be rather stingy about outsides such as Drifters. You're lucky you aren't a High Elf or else she'd have you dead and buried in this forest."

Nathan was so stupefied by all this as he looked over at the Night Elf and pointed at her. "Jill?" He couldn't help but laugh at that, "You're joking, this is some kind of funny joke, right?" He blinked a few times at Shade.

"Nope…you've died in your world, and here you are." She smiled as Jill finally had spoken up.

"Look, I called you, Octobrist, to get this Drifter out of my house," Jill said as she crossed her arms while leaning against the kitchen's stove. "Get him out of here, he's dangerous to keep around. He also reeks…."

"How dare you, woman!" Nathan growled as he looked at her. "Never has a woman said such…awful things to me!" He found himself being dragged out of the house.

"See you later, Jill, I'll take care of this Drifter." She said as she soon closed the door to the tree house before the short girl looked back up at Hale.

"So…if this isn't New York…. where am I? Why can I be able to understand this…. Jill's language? Am I dead?" Nathan fired the questions out one by one as Shade simply groaned as she had a responsibility to answer them all.

"No, you are not in New York, you in a new world. You can understand the Night Elf's language and mine as well because of the charm I gave to you that helped you understand the language. Finally, you are indeed dead in your world." She reminded him.

Nathan felt his neck as he remembered how it felt to be strangled but not the snapping of the neck, that was probably when he had died.

"Why am I here?" He asked as he was now wondering what was his purpose. "I'm not here to serve my country, there's nothing here that resembles home, so is this heaven?"

"Far from it…. you will meet the Ends soon enough, imagine….death itself that is what they are." Shade said before smiling and punching his leg. "You may want to start by finding a weapon or two, maybe I could get Jill to help you out but you'd have to promise me something."

Nathan thought on it to be in debt to this little uniform girl, but he had no choice in terms of what to expect as he nodded his head after a few minutes of inner debates.

"F-f-fine…." Nathan crossed his arms before sighing. "What is your deal?"

Shade pointed at the house as she grinned and her eyes stared up as she cleared her throat. Her smile had some sort of determination to them as well as full of hope.

"I want you….to liberate the Night Elves for me."

 **AN: There will be Night Elves, I am going to say that the Elves that we see in the manga and anime are wood elves, and there are other types of elves. This also goes without saying that the races in this world are more numerous with plans to implement High Elves and other types of fantasy races.**

 **Also if you're wondering if there will be other Drifters there is a few American heroes, a few Japanese ones, and maybe a European or two thrown in there.**

 **This story will try and keep this to be split away from the Drifters we see in the main story until I can find a way to put them all in, there are some Drifters that have some good interactions with each other. Also the Ends are not the same as the ones we see in the main story.**


End file.
